A Father's Love
by Livin4Jesus
Summary: Steve was eight years old when he realized how different things were for him. After all, none of the other kids had to keep their parentage a secret. Part of my Time Travel Changes Everything universe but can be read as a stand alone. Pre-Avengers. Father/Son. One-shot. No Slash.


**A/N So this is a one-shot that takes place in my Time Travel Changes Everything universe where Steve is Tony's son, and is a companion piece to my story _Steven Anthony Stark. _However, this story takes place prior to that story so it is not necessary to have read that to understand this.**

**For anyone who is interested in reading other stories in this series, the list of stories in this universe and the recommended reading order is available at the bottom of my profile. **

**This was requested by _SiriusDancer _who wanted to see a young Steve when he worries that Tony is ashamed of him. So here it is. Just a note, I don't have kids so if Steve seems a bit unrealistic for his age, that's why. I did my best to portray him like I think a kid his age would act. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys will like this! Also if anyone has any ideas for Steve and Tony Father/Son one-shots that you would like to see (whether it's a young Steve or an older, adult Steve) let me know and I'll do my best to write them. :)**

**A Father's Love**

Steve was eight when he realized how different things were for him.

When he was at home, he was Steve Stark. When he was at school, he was Steve Edwards, derived from his father's middle name. At home, he could talk about whatever he wanted. At school he wasn't allowed to talk about his dad unless absolutely necessary. Even then, he could only speak vaguely about him and never say his name.

Steve always accepted this, thinking that was how all families were. It wasn't until he was in the third grade that he found out that wasn't so.

His class was going to have a career day where a parent or parents of each student could come and talk about what they did for a living. This of course sparked all kinds of conversations between Steve's classmates about what each of their parents did. It left Steve more than a bit confused. Kids weren't supposed to talk about their parents. At least, not in his family.

Steve was a bit of a loner. It had only been a little over a year since... So he was still pretty new at the school. He tended to be shy when he was away from his dad and didn't talk much, which made making friends a bit difficult. He was also very mature for his age, which made relating to the other kids a little more difficult. It didn't help that he couldn't ever ask anyone over to his house or go to anyone else's house. His father was somewhat (read: extremely) overprotective ever since the fire. So Steve didn't really have anyone in his class that he could call a friend. Even so, a couple of Steve's classmates eventually turned to him and began talking to him.

"So, what do your parents do?" one kid, Johnny was his name, asked.

Steve hesitated a moment. He wasn't supposed to talk about his dad unless necessary. But his dad had said if anyone asked him outright, there was one thing he could say.

"My dad is in business," Steve said.

"What does that mean?" the other kid, Tommy, asked.

Steve shrugged. He wasn't really sure. He knew that wasn't really what his dad did. His dad was an inventor. He made things that nobody else could. But Steve wasn't allowed to say that.

"What about your mom?" Johnny asked.

"My mom died," Steve said, quietly.

"Oh," Johnny said.

"So what's business?" Tommy asked curiously. "What does your dad actually do?"

"Um..." Steve paused for a long moment, trying to think of what to say.

"You don't know?" Tommy asked.

"My dad doesn't really like me talking about him," Steve admitted.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because he's ashamed of you."

Steve turned at the voice and nearly groaned at seeing Kevin standing behind him. Kevin was the class bully. He was mean and picked on pretty much everyone. It didn't help that he had been held back a year, meaning he was older and bigger than all the rest of them.

"He is not!" Steve snapped.

"He is too," Kevin argued. "Parents who don't like their kids, don't want their kids to talk about them. They don't want anyone knowing who their kids are because they're embarrassed."

"That's a lie!" Steve protested.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Right? Tony loved him and was proud of him. Wasn't he?

"Why else would your dad not want you to talk about him?" Kevin prodded. "Because any dad would be ashamed to have a sissy like you for a kid."

**)()()(**

To say Tony was surprised to get a call requesting his presence at Steve's school, would be an understatement. To say he was shocked to be informed that Steve had gotten into a fight, would be a gross understatement.

It took Tony a few minutes after the call to figure out what to do. He had never had to go to Steve's school before. The boy had always been a model student. For most parents, going to their child's school for any reason wouldn't be too big of a deal. For Tony, it was huge. The moment anyone saw him there, the rumors would fly. The second he was seen picking up Steve, the truth would be out. Then Steve would never have any chance at a normal childhood. If losing his mom at age six, moving to a big city, and having to keep his parentage a secret could be considered normal to begin with.

True, it wasn't ideal, but Tony had grown up in front of cameras. He didn't want that for Steve. If Steve wanted the limelight later, Tony would be happy to let the truth be known. However, that was a bell that couldn't be unrung. If everyone found out who Steve was, it would be impossible for Steve to escape the public spotlight, whether he wanted to or not.

Tony eventually settled for pulling on a hoodie over his tee-shirt and jeans. Then he added a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. It was the best he could do. He just hoped the ensemble didn't scream "kidnapper" too loudly.

He forwent his expensive cars in favor of taking a cheaper and more nondescript (for Tony Stark anyway) car. He was all about _not_ attracting attention at the moment.

Several minutes later, he pulled into the school and parked the car. He got out and walked toward the building, keeping his head down and fighting the urge to pull his hood up. That would fairly scream creepy-stalker-kidnapper-with-a-gun.

He needed that even less that he needed someone recognizing him.

**)()()(**

Steve stared at the floor, his shoulders slumped as he sat on a chair outside of the principal's office.

He knew he shouldn't have hit Kevin but the older boy had it coming. He was mean and picked on everyone smaller than him. He was a bully. Steve didn't like bullies.

He was also a liar. Steve's dad wasn't ashamed of him. There was a good reason why Tony didn't want Steve talking about him. Kevin didn't know what he was talking about.

But if that wasn't true, then why had the older boy's words made Steve so mad? Kevin had made remarks to Steve before and Steve had never let it get to him. But this time not only had he gotten mad, he had hit the older boy. He had bloodied Kevin's nose so badly, it still hadn't stopped when he left with his mom a few minutes before.

Steve sighed and glanced at his Captain America backpack. Cap wouldn't have attacked Kevin. Sure Cap stood up for the little guys against bullies, but he didn't just go around hitting anyone who made him mad. Steve looked back at the floor, his shoulders sagging even more.

He loved Captain America. Ever since his dad had told Steve the stories about Cap, Steve had idolized the super soldier. So much so that Steve's entire room was decked out in Captain America decor. A giant red, white, and blue shield painted on one wall, Cap posters covering his other blue walls, Cap sheets on his bed, action figures, comic books. Even Steve's backpack, lunch box, and several of his shirts bore either Cap's image or his shield.

The Halloween before last, Steve had even dressed as Cap, and for days afterward, he had put the costume on and run around pretending he was Captain America. That was when Tony had started calling him Little Cap. He hadn't called him that in a long time. Steve had loved that Halloween. His mom had made the costume herself and all three of them had gone trick or treating. Even though the costume would be too small for him now, he wished he still had it, but it had been lost in the fire.

Basically Steve loved Captain America, but now he had let him down.

The door to the receptionist area opened and Steve looked up to see a man enter. Even with the cap and sunglasses, Steve recognized his father. The eight year old flinched. The only thing worse to him than letting down Cap, was letting down his dad.

"I'm here to pick up Steve," Steve heard Tony say, his father pitching his voice a bit lower and more gravelly. Even now, after everything that had happen, Tony was still trying to hide who he was.

"Are you his father?" The receptionist asked.

For a moment, Steve wondered if Tony would even own up to that.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Please wait a moment, Mr. Edwards. Principal Collins would like to speak with you."

Steve didn't miss how Tony didn't correct her on his last name. Maybe Kevin was right after all. Maybe Steve's dad was embarrassed by him. He certainly had enough reason to be now. After all, what parent wants to be associated with a child who gets sent to the principal for fighting?

A moment later, Tony sat down next to Steve and reached out to tip the child's head up. Steve let his face be turned so his father could see the damage, but he didn't meet Tony's eyes. Neither of them spoke. Steve knew his dad was mad and he also knew he would be hearing about it once they got home. He wasn't sure he really cared anymore, though. Steve's day couldn't get much worse than coming to the realization that his father was so ashamed of him that he hid his identity. Steve sighed and fixed his eyes on the floor again.

**)()()(**

Tony sighed as Steve refused to look at him.

Tony hadn't had any trouble finding the receptionist's office but he had mentally cursed as the woman behind the desk told him the principal wanted to talk to him. He had been hoping to come in, get Steve, and leave without having to talk to anyone and without anyone recognizing him. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Tony had no idea how he was going to get through the conversation with the principal without either coming off as some weird, very creepy, possibly threatening, and/or abusive, parent, or blowing his cover. Neither scenario would be good.

However, there was little else he could do. He was just going to have to try to keep his identity a secret and hope for the best.

So he had sat down next to Steve, who had his eyes fixed on the floor, and inspected the kid's bloody nose, split lip, and already blackening eye. However, Tony didn't say anything and neither did Steve. They both knew it wasn't the time or place. They both also knew a conversation _would_ be taking place once they got home.

Only a few minutes passed before the Principal's office door opened.

Principal Collins was a woman in her mid-thirties with long blond hair that was styled professionally to compliment her pantsuit. Her appearance was professional but also inviting, as was the small but friendly smile on her face. With just a glance, Tony could tell she took her job seriously but was approachable and truly cared about the students under her care. Maybe this would go better than he expected.

"Mr. Edwards?" she asked.

Tony didn't confirm or deny the fake name. He simply stood up and followed her into the office. She shut the door and sat down behind her desk. Tony took one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"I believe you know why you were called down here?" she asked.

"Steve got in a fight," Tony said, trying to disguise his voice a bit without it sounding weird. He wasn't completely sure he succeeded, though.

"Steve _started _a fight," she corrected.

"What?" Tony demanded, almost forgetting to disguise his voice. "There has to be a mistake," he said.

Tony had originally planned on speaking as little as possible to try to avoid being recognized but hearing that Steve had been the one to start the fight had thrown him. Steve couldn't have started a fight. He would never do that.

"Steve hit another boy, which caused a fight to break out between the two of them," she explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did he hit the other kid? That's not something Steve would do," Tony said gruffly.

"I don't know," the principal said. "The other boy is a known bully and has more than one strike against him already. He has been suspended. Now, since this is Steve's first offense I'm not going to suspend him but something caused this behavior. It's possible that the other boy somehow provoked Steve but Steve wouldn't tell me why he hit him."

"But Steve knows better than to hit people. If he was provoked, it would have to be something big to make him do that," Tony argued.

"I agree. That's why I think perhaps Steve would benefit from talking to the school's councilor," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Tony said. "I'll talk to him."

Whatever was bothering Steve was for Tony to deal with. Besides, it could have something to do with his mother or something else that Tony didn't want him telling a complete stranger.

"I really think the councilor could help-"

"He doesn't need that," Tony said cutting her off. "I'll deal with it."

He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding borderline threatening but his fear at his secret being exposed, along with his attempts to disguise his voice, made his words sound bad even to him.

"Mr. Edwards, I'm concerned about Steve. When I pressed him about why he attacked the other boy he said he wasn't allowed to talk about it. He said you didn't want him talking about it. Your son is keeping some kind of secret because you told him to. That's concerning on its own but now you are acting secretive and nervous. Mr. Edwards, I was already a bit worried, but now I'm beginning to think I may need to call someone to make sure Steve is okay and is getting everything he needs at home."

Panic surged through Tony. He didn't need social services poking around. Not only would that blow his secret, but if they found any reason to possibly take Steve away from him... If he lost Steve, it would kill him.

"No, wait! Wait," Tony said in his normal voice, holding out a hand in panic.

Principal Collins' hand paused on the receiver of her office phone, whether because she was going to give him a chance to explain or because he had startled her, Tony didn't know. Either way, he seized the opportunity to reach up and pull off his cap and sunglasses.

To her credit, Principal Collins didn't gasp or freak out. Her eyes did widen as she recognized him but at least she removed her hand from the phone.

"I'm acting so weird because I didn't want to be recognized. But I swear Steve is being taken care of. I love him with all my heart and I would never hurt him in any way." The words came out in a rush, practically tripping over each other as Tony tried to get them out.

"So, Steve is..."

"My son. Yes," Tony said.

"Why the different name? Why the secrecy?" she asked, finally getting over her shock at seeing Tony Stark sitting in her office.

"I don't want anyone to know about him. If the truth got out, the press wouldn't leave him alone for a second. Being mobbed by people, having cameras shove in your face, and flashes blinding you anytime you step out of your house is no life for a child. Trust me, I know. I want Steve to have a normal childhood. If I have to keep my connection to him secret to do that, then so be it," Tony said stiffly, his expression closed and defensive as he waited for the inevitable judgment to come from the principal.

"I wish more parents cared about their children as much as you do."

"Wait. What?" It was Tony's turn to look surprised. That had _not_ been what he had expected her to say.

"Mr. Stark, as a principal, I've seen many great parents and many not so great parents. I can tell you're one of the great ones. You obviously love Steve and just want the best for him. I'm not going to ostracize you for keeping your son a secret in order to protect him."

"Thank you," Tony said sincerely.

Most days he felt like he was floundering and completely out of his depth. To hear someone say he was at least doing something right was a huge relief.

"Now, Steve wouldn't tell me why he hit the other boy, but Steve isn't someone to just attack another child for no reason. Something caused this."

Tony nodded. "I know. This is completely out of character for him. I'm not sure what could have caused it. I mean, I guess it could be..." he trailed off, unconsciously rubbing his left ring finger where a wedding band had once resided.

"What?" Principal Collins prodded gently.

"His mother, my wife, died a little over a year ago in a house fire," Tony said softly.

"I'm so sorry," Principal Collins said earnestly. It wasn't hard to see the pain in Tony's eyes as he mentioned his wife's death.

"They say kids sometimes act out after something like that. But wouldn't this have happened sooner?" Tony asked.

"Perhaps. But Steve could have been bottling it up all this time. He is a very well behaved boy. It could be that it's just taken this long to boil over. Tell me, do you ever talk about his mother with him?"

"Sometimes," Tony said. "It's... hard. But anytime he wants to talk about her, we do. I never discourage him from thinking or talking about her. He knows he can tell me what he's feeling, and he does. He hasn't been bottling it up. I know that for sure."

"Then it may be something else. Have you been really busy lately? Maybe not had as much time for Steve?" she asked.

"I'm not my father!" Tony snapped.

"I never said you were Mr. Stark, and I didn't mean to insinuate that you were. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"No. I'm sorry," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "My father is a sore subject with me. I try to do everything I possibly can to be the exact opposite of him."

"From what I've heard about him and what I've heard and seen from you so far, you are doing a pretty good job of not being your father," Principal Collins said reassuringly.

"I just feel like I have no idea what I'm doing sometimes," Tony admitted. He wasn't sure why he was telling her so much. Something about her just made him trust her.

"Welcome to being a parent," she said, eliciting a soft laugh from Tony. "All parents feel lost sometimes and that's when there are two of them. Being a single parent is hard and those who do it deserve a medal."

"Do you have kids?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I've got two. Twelve and ten. So I know how hard it can be to raise kids and I have my husband to lean on. I can't imagine having to go it alone."

Tony sighed, feeling lighter than he had for a long time. He hadn't realized how badly he had needed to talk to someone, anyone, about what he was going through. That was the bad thing about all the secrecy. He couldn't talk to anyone about Steve or his wife. He and Steve were the only two who knew everything and Tony's eight year old son was _not_ the person to unburden himself to.

"You're not alone, Mr. Stark," Principal Collins said, seemingly reading his thoughts from his expression.

"Thank you," Tony said, emotion coating his voice.

"Here." She held out a business card to him.

He took it and looked at it. The front had her name, Emily Collins, and her office number. On the back was another number. This one handwritten.

"That's my home phone number on the back. If you need to talk don't hesitate," she said.

Some people would probably take that offer the wrong way. But Tony saw it for what it was. Someone who saw how desperately he needed support and how nonexistent his options were. Principal Collins was offering to be a friend for him to go to when things got to be too much.

"Thank you," Tony said yet again.

He couldn't remember ever saying that so many times in such a short period, but he meant it. He was beyond grateful for her help. There weren't many people who were so kind and willing to help people, and even fewer who Tony felt he could trust. He would keep an eye on her to be sure she wasn't just playing him and to be sure she didn't run to the press the first chance she got. Tony didn't think she would but he had been burned by people before.

He would wait and see, and if she proved trustworthy, he might just take her up on her offer. He could see himself becoming friends with her. Definitely nothing more. He was still very much in love with his late wife and Principal Collins was happily married. Neither of them were thinking that way at all. Tony just needed a friend, a confidant. And maybe Steve could become friends with her kids. Lord knew Steve needed some friends himself.

"Now," Principal Collins said, breaking Tony out of his thoughts. "Why don't you take Steve home and see if you can get to the bottom of whatever is bothering him."

"I think that's a good idea," Tony agreed.

He stood up and offered her his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark," she said, shaking his hand.

"Tony," he corrected.

"Tony. I'm Emily," she said.

"Thank you, Emily. For everything."

"Anytime," she said with a nod.

With that, Tony put his cap and sunglasses back on, pocketed the business card, and left the office.

**)()()(**

Steve sighed impatiently as he waited for his father to finish talking to the principal. He wasn't scared or sad or guilty. He wasn't even mad anymore. He was just tired. He was ready to go home. Sure, he was in for a lecture, but he'd rather just get it over with so he could retreat to his room and maybe get an ice pack. His eye was really hurting and his lip was swollen.

Finally, the principal's door opened and Tony stepped out, still wearing the cap and sunglasses. Steve tried not to feel the hurt that that sight caused.

"Come on," Tony said to Steve.

Steve silently stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Tony gently steered him toward the door. Then they left the building and got into their car.

The drive home was made in silence. Tony didn't want to have the coming conversation in the car and Steve was more than willing to remain silent. It wasn't long before they were home, and the moment they walked into the living room, Tony spoke.

"You want to tell me what happened today?"

"Nothing," Steve mumbled.

"Don't give me that. You and I both know that's not true. Why did you hit that kid?"

"He's a bully. I don't like bullies," Steve said.

"You're going to have to do better than that. 'I don't like bullies' is not good enough."

"It's the answer I've got," Steve shot back.

The response pulled Tony up short for a moment. Steve never spoke to him like that. Sure, the kid got angry and upset sometimes like any normal person and he had had temper tantrums occasionally when he was younger like any kid did, but Steve never talked back or acted rebellious. Not like this anyway. Something really had to be bothering him.

Tony knelt down in front of Steve and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"What's bothering you, Kid?" He asked gently.

"Nothing," Steve mumbled, refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony hooked a finger under Steve's chin and raised his head to look him it the eye.

"I know that's not true. Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is."

That's when Steve finally lost it. His eyes hardened and he jerked out of Tony's grasp.

"Why do you care!"

Tony was taken aback by Steve's anger and made the mistake of responding with anger of his own.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Young Man! I am your father!" he yelled, getting back to his feet.

"Not that anyone would know that!" Steve yelled.

Then Steve turned and ran out of the living room before Tony could say anything. Not that he could have anyway. Tony stood there stunned, barely registering the sound of Steve's bedroom door slamming shut. Tony felt like he had been slapped. Steve's words had stung way more than Tony would have expected.

Where on Earth had that come from?

Tony often prided himself on being a genius. He was smart and his mind was quick. He had always been a fast thinker. However, in that moment, all of his thoughts ground to a halt and were frozen. Tony had never really understood the phrase 'mind went blank' because his never did. He always had thoughts and ideas swirling around his head.

He understood the phrase now.

It took a long moment for his brain to start working again, but even when it did, he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do about the situation. Nothing like this had ever really happened before. It was somewhat uncharted territory for Tony. Steve was always so well behaved and had always been mature for his age. He was only eight but half the time he acted more like a ten year old but with none of the energetic, crazy, or temperamental attitudes that most children displayed.

Now, though? First Steve gets in a fight at school, then he blows up at his dad? Tony had no idea what had caused Steve's outburst. Did something happen at school to cause this? Did Tony unknowingly do something? He didn't think this had to do with Steve missing his mom, but maybe it did. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair at the thought of his late wife.

"I wish you were here, Alia. You would know what to do," he sighed softly.

He missed her. Every single day he missed her so much it hurt. It had been more than a year and it still hurt like it was yesterday.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Tony slowly made his way to Steve's room. He knocked on the door softly but didn't receive an answer, either positive or negative. He tentatively opened the door and poked his head inside.

Steve was lying curled up on his bed, in the middle of his Captain America comforter, with his back to the door. Tony opened the door fully and stepped inside.

"Steve?"

There was no response from the boy aside from a muffled sob. Tony moved over and sat on the bed next to Steve. He reached out and gently laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Steve?" he asked again.

Steve turned farther away from him, pressing his face into the comforter in an attempt to hide his tears from Tony.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why are you ashamed of me?"

It took Tony a moment to work out what had been said as the question was muffled by the comforter. Once he did, though, he quickly but gently rolled the boy over onto his back.

"What?" Tony asked, thinking he had to have heard wrong.

"Why are you ashamed of me?" Steve asked again.

"Steve, who told you I was ashamed of you?"

"Kevin. He said the reason I'm not allowed to talk about you is because you're embarrassed by me," Steve admitted in a shaky voice as more tears slipped from his eyes.

Tony sighed. It was starting to make sense now. He grabbed Steve's arms and sat him up before gently pulling the boy into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"Kevin was absolutely wrong," Tony said. "I am not ashamed of you. I could _never_ be ashamed of you. I love you with all my heart and I am so proud that you are my son."

He loosened his hold on Steve and pushed him back a bit so he could see his son's face.

"Don't ever let _anybody_ tell you different," Tony said, gently wiping Steve's tears away.

"Then why can't I talk about you? Why is my name different?"

Tony sighed... again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You know how I'm real famous and people are always wanting to take pictures of me and talk to me? You know how they always gather around me whenever I go somewhere?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded.

"If they knew you were my son, they would do that to you too. Anytime you went anywhere, all kinds of people would crowd around you and push cameras in your face and start taking pictures whether you wanted them to or not. When I was your age, that happened to me all the time."

"Because of Grandpa Howard?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Tony said. "I don't want you to have to go through what I did. So I keep you a secret. I make sure no one knows you're my son, not because I'm ashamed of you, but because I'm trying to protect you. I wish I could tell everyone who you are. I'd proclaim it from the rooftops if I could." Steve giggled at the thought. "But I won't do that to you. I love you too much to make that choice for you. If someday you decide you want that life, I'll be happy to let everybody know. But if you don't, I want you to be able to escape it, okay?"

Steve nodded. "Okay."

"No matter what happens, I will never be ashamed of you."

Tony pulled Steve back into his arms, hugging him tightly as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

"I love you, My Little Cap."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**A/N Whether it's a request or to let me know if you liked it, I would love to hear from you. So if you have the time, drop me a review. :)**


End file.
